CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam
Reborns Gundam/Cannon is a transformable Mobile Suit in the series Gundam 00, piloted by Ribbons Almark. Combat Characteristics The MS is composed of two forms. A semi mobile armor heavy assault form called Reborns Cannon and a balanced form called Reborns Gundam. Reborns Cannon/Gundam switches in between forms to adapt to the conditions of the battle. Reborns Cannon Long range specialized form, focused on extremely powerful beam attacks. It features 4 powerful beam cannons on its chest, a GN Buster Launcher, and electrified wire grapplers similar to those on the GNMA Regnant mobile armor. It's 5 beams may be fired together in unison. It shares 2 Beam Sabers mounted near its neck with its Reborns Gundam form. It has very little mobility and options for close combat besides the beam saber and relies on transformation for a more balanced close and mid/long range combat strength. Resembles the RX-77 Guncannon from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Reborns Gundam A more balanced combat form, featuring a wide array of armament types. Which includes a GN Beam Rifle, GN Shield, 2 GN Beam Sabers, 8 GN Fangs, and 4 GN Fin Fangs, transformed from the beam cannon on Reborns Cannon. The fangs are hidden within the shield and armor under from the underside, and the fin fangs detach from Cannon mode's chest mounted beam cannons. It's Gundam form resembles a more regal GN-000 0 Gundam and RX-93-2 Hi-Nu Gundam. It's Fin Fangs and standard Fangs are a particularly powerful aspect of this form. Reborns Cannon/Gundam features Pseudo Twin Drive System and Pseudo Trans-Am System similar to GN-0000 00 Gundam. It's strength and speed closely match those of 00. Reborns Cannon/Gundam is able to quickly overwhelm opponents in either form separately, but is especially effective because of it's ability to quickly switch between both Cannon and Gundam while in combat. This allows it to be prolific in all combat as necessary. Use of its Fin Fangs however may hinder the performance of Cannon's chest mounted weapons, as they are it's barrels. They also may only be usable in Trans-Am; Ribbons does not release them until then, besides being nearly overwhelmed by Setsuna. Reborns Cannon/Gundam's two GN Tau drives are mounted on it's elbows. The Reborns Gundam/Cannon is unique amongst the various transformable mobile suits that have been introduced in any of the Gundam time-lines. Other transformable MS have always transformed into a mobile armor mode that usually provides superior speed, firepower, and protection of vital components or any combination of the three. The Reborns Gundam/Cannon however transforms between two mobile suit modes, one that is well balanced for combat and another that sacrifices mobility and close combat ability for heavier firepower. Armaments Large GN Beam Saber The beam saber that the Ribbons Gundam utilizes has an output that is much higher than the other Gundams. The output can also be adjusted based on the situation at hand for maximum efficiency. Small GN Fin Fangs Similar to the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam, the GN Fangs are stored in Reborns' Gundam's shield and back skirt armor and can apparently only be used in this mode. These fangs are highly manuverable and can be used as both beam guns and beam daggers. Large GN Fin Fangs Located on the back of Reborns in Gundam mode, these also serve as its verniers in this form. When in Reborns Cannon mode, the Fin Fangs are facing forward, acting as GN Cannons. The Fin Fangs are more powerful than the regular GN Fangs, but are much large and can be shot down more easily. Egner Whip Weapons based on the wire-grapplers used on the GNMA-0001V Regnant. Shoots out small electric wires that electrify the pilot of the enemy MS. However, this requires the pilot to be still, and one with enough stamina can easily cut the wires. Double as the Reborns Cannon mode's hands and can only be used in this form. GN Shield A defensive shield that houses four of the Reborns Gundam's small GN Fin Fangs. The shield also have the ability to create a small GN-Field on its own surface for stronger protection. GN Buster Rifle Most powerful beam weapon of the Reborns Gundam/Cannon. Its firepower matches that of Seravee's GN Bazooka. Its poweroutput is variable. In Cannon mode it is a powerful beam cannon, in Gundam mode it's output is slightly higher than that of a standard beam rifle. When it uses less power the rifle's rate of fire increases which is in line for the more well-balanced Gundam mode. System Features Twin Drive System Ribbons Cannon/Gundam is the first Gundam to have the Twin Drive system using the pseudo-GN Drives. It is also the second and known mobile suit to be equipped with any form of the Twin Drive System. The specific strengths and weaknessess of using a Twin Drive from Pseudo Drives is not known at the moment. Trans-Am System The Ribbons Cannon/Gundam is equipped with a pseudo Trans-Am system a system developed by Billy Katagiri and installed on custom A-Laws and Innovator mobile suits. The system grants the equipped mobile suit 3X strength and speed just like the Trans-Am System equipped in the Gundams however its drawbacks are more pronounced. Because GN Tau Drives do not produce an infinite amount of GN particles the pseudo Trans-Am system can only be used for a limited time after which the Drives are completely spent. Its probable that the pseudo Twin Drive System extends the time limit. History The Reborns Gundam was first deployed in episode 24 where in its Cannon mode critically damaged the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam while it was using the Trial System. Later in episode 25, it revealed it's Mobile Suit mode and damaged the GN-007 Arios Gundam while fighting the 00 Raiser. It severely damaged the 00 Raiser and was also severely damaged itself. After Ribbons Almark got one of the 00's GN Drive, he abandoned the Ribbons Cannon/Gundam and switched over to his old GN-000 0 Gundam. It's fate after being abandoned is unknown. Trivia When it first appear, the Reborns Gundam is in its Cannon mode. This could be a reference to the original series, where Amuro always sortied in the Guncannon when the Gundam wasn't available. External Links Category:Anno Domini Category:Anno Domini Mobile Weapons